


临时标记

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 女A男O超雷设定慎入镜子太太的第三次发育背景下的脑洞。超短一发完。追加设定是罗伊刚刚任命上校，第一次被人暗算发情搞不到抑制剂，两小时后要开会必须到场，不得已命令鹰眼把自己上了的脑洞。【剧情就这么多，剩下都是废话和拉灯】关于鹰眼是古拉曼将军外孙女这个设定我不记得是不是真的了？如果没有就当我瞎编的嗯。假设临时标记也必须要做全套。女A男O，剧情超雷，毫无考据，爽就完事
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	临时标记

霍克艾中尉接到紧急通知说马斯坦古在休息室要找她的时候，就觉得气氛有点不对劲。但是休斯欲言又止地没告诉她具体咋回事，只能直接行动。

但是剧情走向还是有点出乎她的意料。

“霍克艾中尉，我需要你在一小时内临时标记我。两点半开会前必须解决这个问题。”虽然是命令的语气，但缩在沙发上裹着大衣发着抖的罗伊看起来一点上司的样子都没有。

霍克艾看着他，决定先锁上门。“给你三十秒解释情况，不然这种程度的性骚扰可以上军事法庭了。”

“呃啊！！！”罗伊抓狂地仰天长啸。他脸色通红，强忍着情动导致内衬已经被汗水完全浸湿。但不组织语言解释清楚显然副官不准备执行命令。“中午在食堂吃完饭就觉得有问题，怀疑西部那两个混蛋敬的酒里有东西。普通抑制剂失效了，休斯去医疗部问了强效抑制剂这个月库存全部用完，下月一号才会进货。他们在联系中央医院但是外面对强效药的管制太严格一时半会拿不到。总之，这是我第一次参加中央例会作报告，有人不想让我上场但绝对不能让他们得逞。”

霍克艾翻开他的衣领检查了一下，腺体发热的程度非比寻常。罗伊的信息素彻底弥散充满整个房间，熏得她有点睁不开眼。她叹了口气说道，“您应该知道临时标记意味着什么吧？可以跟古拉曼将军说明情况打个掩护，把报告时间挪到明天。古拉曼将军还是很器重你的。”

“不行，那个老狐狸手下又不止我一个人可用，这种事情他知道的越少越好。”

“那个老狐狸是我亲姥爷。”霍克艾挑起眉毛，“为什么是我？”

黑发男人扯下大衣，上半身只剩一件湿透的白衬衫。该感谢的是制服的材质还是很挺阔结实的，在这种情况下都没有变透。但是衬衫的主人决定手动解决这个问题。罗伊自己解开最上面的三个扣子，略微心急差点要把棉线扯断。“哈勃克是beta，休斯有家室。你是我身边能信任的唯一的alpha。而且，你敢说对我没有意思吗，中尉？”

莉莎没有动，冷静地看着他。

“啊啊啊求你了！”罗伊绝望地把脸埋进莉莎身前蹭来蹭去，至少对方还没有推开他，看起来有戏，“你知道这个报告有多重要！我们准备了一个月！要是不在今天旗开得胜后续方案被否掉的概率会大大增加。你是我见过最能干最谨慎最可靠的人了，除了你我还能找谁呢？”

双手抱住怀里发热的一团上司，莉莎觉得自己别无选择只能认命了。她安抚性地揉了揉对方柔软的短发，按住后颈肿起的腺体引得罗伊失声哼了出来。“如果我们要在这里解决，请您小点声。”

“嗯……你得知道，这个药效还是很强的……快点，我们没时间了……”罗伊三两下脱掉自己的裤子，沿着流出的粘稠液体将手指刺进去。他向后躺倒在沙发上，在持续的热潮中闭上了眼，“……快点，这是命令。”

“遵命。”

+++ 拉个灯 +++

当马斯坦上校换好衣服容光焕发地出现在下午的会议现场的时候，圆桌后面发出了几道难以忽略的嘈杂议论声。霍克艾中尉站在后排默默地把这些人都记住了。

古拉曼将军表示口头婚约不够，必须立字据。

西部军区某两位因危害公共安全调查被双规了。


End file.
